Alkali metal salts of low molecular weight alkylaryl sulfonates are very soluble in water. In fact, due to their strong solubility it is difficult to separate these sulfonates from water except by means such as distillation and chromatographic techniques.
There are many uses for this type of sulfonate in water. In general the uses do not require removal of the sulfonate from the water. However, there are instances where it is desirable to remove the sulfonate from water. For example, when the sulfonate is causing foaming problems in lakes or other bodies of water it is desirable to remove it.
I have discovered a novel way of removing alkali metal salts of low molecular weight alkaryl sulfonates from water. My method is applicable, also, to certain water soluble fatty acid salts, e.g. sodium palmitate.